


A Perfect Match

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Coyote Allison, F/F, Fluff, Food, Hunter Malia, POV Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Allison scrunches up her nose, staring after her girlfriend in confusion and disgust. Malia can’t be serious. At first she thought the defective taste buds were a Stiles thing, but now she’s starting to think it’s a human thing. Or maybe it’s that she lived on non-artificial foods for eight years and all the additives from the past year haven’t killed her taste buds yet.</i>
</p>
<p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Fic Rec's February Challenge #11: Role Reversal & Teen Wolf Femslash Creators Net Valentine's Week Day 4: 'You want me to do what with the chocolate sauce?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Allison scrunches up her nose, staring after her girlfriend in confusion and disgust. Malia can’t be serious. At first she thought the defective taste buds were a Stiles thing, but now she’s starting to think it’s a _human_ thing. Or maybe it’s that she lived on non-artificial foods for eight years and all the additives from the past year haven’t killed her taste buds yet.

‘You want me to do what with the chocolate sauce?!’ she asks— _has_ to ask.

‘Pour it over the M&Ms,’ Malia yells back from the kitchen.

Allison grabs the bottle and flicks open the cap, but doesn’t poor it over the M&Ms. She’s not a big fan of M&Ms, they’re too sweet, but the chocolate sauce is not going to make them taste any better.

‘Are you sure?’ she asks when Malia walks back into the room, looking uncertain from the sauce to the bowl of M&Ms.

Malia hums around the spoon in her mouth. She’s carrying a bowl of strawberries in one hand and whipped cream in the other. Putting them down on the coffee table, she drops onto the couch next to Allison. She pulls the spoon out of her mouth and twirls it around her fingers like Allison has seen her do with her knives.

‘I thought the chocolate sauce was for those,’ Allison tells her, pointing at the fruit.

‘Why would you think that? The _whipped cream_ is for the strawberries. If you want it.’

‘Humans are so weird,’ Allison whispers to herself and shakes her head.

Malia grins in answer, grabs the M&Ms out of Allison’s lap and pours half the bottle of chocolate sauce over the little chocolates. When she’s done, she mixes it all together with her spoon. Allison watches in silent horror as Malia shoves a spoonful of the chocolaty goo in her mouth.

‘What are we watching tonight?’ she asks, looking around for the DVD case.

The pack has made it their mission to make her catch up on all important pop culture she missed while stuck as a coyote. She flexes her hand and her claws pop out. Grabbing a strawberry, she pins it on the claw of her pinkie finger. She’s been doing that with as much food as possible after Lydia made her watch _Amélie_. It’s messy, but it’s more fun than a fork or just her fingers.

‘Harry Potter,’ Malia says, watching Allison with raised eyebrows as she painstakingly pins a strawberry on every single one of her claws.

‘I thought there were several of those?’

‘Eight,’ Malia nods.

‘ _Eight_?!’ Allison sighs. Well, she might as well make herself comfortable. She scoots a little closer to Malia, until she can comfortably hook their ankles and pulls a strawberry of one of her claws with her teeth. She’s barely swallowed the fruit when she realizes Malia is watching her intently.

‘This is why I’m eating all the chocolate,’ Malia says.

Allison frowns in confusion, but when Malia presses their lips together and the tastes of the chocolate and the strawberries mingle in her mouth, she gets it. She wants to pull Malia closer, but her strawberry tipped claws are preventing that.

‘I thought we were going to watch a movie,’ Allison grins when Malia pulls back. She licks her lips. There’s still a hint of chocolate lingering on them.

‘I don’t see why we can’t do both,’ Malia grins, spooning another mouthful of chocolate covered M&Ms in her mouth.

Allison looks from the strawberries on her fingers, to the ones still left in the bowl. ‘We’re gonna need more strawberries.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
